Bella learns alot
by xXxBellaEdwardxXx
Summary: Bella learns things that she wanted to know.... and some she didn't More chapters coming
1. Speedo?

xXxBellaEdwardxXx

More chapters to come guys, so enjoy

I wake up, curled up in a big indent in my new memory foam bed, It's so comfy, I don't know why

I didn't let Edward buy me one sooner! I swing my arms above me head and feel a note stuck to the bars of the bed:

Dearest Bella, Ièm sorry Ièm not here, I had to go run some arrands.

Be back soon!

- Edward

Arrands huh? Well, I guess while I'm waiting I'll just make some breakfast. So I strut down the stairs

and head to Edwards kitchen, I had a sleepover with Alice as far as Charlie is concerned, and open

the fridge door, "Hmm, How about.. Eggs!" I had been craving them for a while, might as well have

them now. My eggs are really cooking now, Almost done to my standards when, *THUD* I jump

nearly 3 feet in the air. Should I go investigate? or pretend I didn't hear it? I decide to go cheak it out,

but first I shut off the oven and move my eggs to a different burner. And I start towards where I herd the noice, *THUD* there it is again. I slowly peek around the corner, and I see Emmett and Rosalie on the dining room table naked. My eyes shoot open as far as they would go, and I stumble backwardsand land on the floor

I hear Rose Gasp and Emmett chuckle. My face is burning red and I hear Rose say "EMMETT YOU SAID NOONE WAS HOME!" She doesn't seem to care about what I just saw, just that they weren't alone. Emmett jumps up

and strides over to where I am and says "Like what you see?" Then a huge smile from ear to ear spreads across

his face like he WANTED me to see... then I notice that Emmett isn't completely naked anymore, but instead

he's wearing a jet black speedo. My face turns red like a tomato and I slowly slide backwards. Then I hear Rosalie gliding down the staires, an uneasy smile on her face, then she asked to talk to me and of course I said

yes. Then she starts asking me things like "How much did you see?" like whats that supposed to mean? are they doing all that kinky stuff too? that would explain the speedo... her next question was something like "your not going to tell Edward are you?!" My only responce was to shake my head and say "How about we just

pretend like it never happened." But I mumbled it so low I wasn't sure if she heard it or not but then she said "yeah I think that would be best." After that long and awkward talk about her and Emmett having sex, I went into the kitchen and re-heated my eggs in the microwave. Then headed back to the room to wait for Edward.


	2. It all begins

Chapter: 2

Sorry for the Delay guys, this was a tougher chapter to write...

Edward walks upstairs and noticed me sitting on my bed hunched into a ball. He stood in the doorway and looked at me for sevral seconds, then before I knew it... He was right beside me, arms wrapped around me and I was on his lap. I looked into his eyes and immediatly my heart started pounding. He clearly noticed the change in my heart rate because he put me beside him, arms still wrapped around my waist, in a way, I found it kind of sexy the way he was looking at me... I wanted to pounce at him and kiss him hard... but I was too scarred to do that right now... "Bella are you okay?" He asked in a husky voice. "Uhhm, Yeah I'm fine..." I replied as fast as I could. "Bella honey, I know when you lie to me. You've never really been a good liar..." I shot him a long glare before I replied " I know I'm not a good liar, I just....Don't want to talk about it..." He then looked at me for a long while and said " Okay. I will stop bugging you about that then." And then he took me into a long hug. Then I decided that I wanted to go downstairs... It was so awkward... I walked right passed Rose and she gave me a very nervous look. And to answer her unasked question, I shook my head, telling her that I did not tell Edward about them having sex on the table..... She then turned on the T.V. in the living room for a distraction. Emmett then came into the room to watch too. But instead of sitting in his usual spot, right beside Rose, He sat on the other side of the room in the bean bag chair. Me and Edward were forced to sit right in between them, because Edward all of a sudden became intarested in what they were waiching.. Rose and Emmett both shot me a look... and when Edward looked up from the T.V. they quickly looked away. I was wondering to myself what this look meant... I came up with nothing except for them wishing I didn't know so much about them... But I guess I was wrong. Edward then started rubbing my back... And as he did that Emmett was watching Rose with a hint of lust. I suddenly realized, that the look Em and Rose were giving me were actually to Edward. They were thinking something to him! But what could they possibly say to make Edward rub my back? And just as I thought that Edward slid his arm all the way around me and he started playing with the zipper on my sweater. I then started figuring out what they were thinking... They wanted to watch me and Edward have sex! NO! NOT HAPPENING! I then leaped up and looked at everyone staring back at me. Edward then asked me "Whats wrong Bella?" As if he didn't know.... I shot Em a look of hatrid and disgust. " You kinky freak!" Emmett then stared at me and asked "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I couldn't help but say " what do you mean what am I talking about?! I'm pretty sure you know what your trying to get me and Edward to do..." Edward and Emmett then both shot me the weirdest look I'd ever seen on vampires.. Then they burst out laughing..."WHAT!! whats so funny??" They just kept laughing. Emmett then stopped laughing long enough to say "We weren't making ONLY you guys have sex!! Edward said we could all have a four some." My eyes once again shot open, My jaw dropped down to the floor... I quickly tried to hide my expression because everyone was giving me a weird look... "A f...four....so...some...?" I managed to squeel. Rose then laughed. " It would be great to spice up your sex life don't you think?" I started whispering " I guess me and Edward are lacking a little bit of fun from our sex... but this is really kinky..." I guess it wasn't that quiet because all three of them at the same time replied "Kinky is good Bella. You need to loosen up a little." I looked at Edward, then Rose, then Em, then back to Edward... They all looked completely serious... well I guess that's it. I loose. Group sex is going to happen, even if I'm forced. So I might as well give in and not be tied down...Although....NO! NOT GETTING TIED DOWN! *guilty pleasure...* I nodded telling all the horny vampires in the room that I was going to join in on there sex fun.


	3. Sex and a surprise

Chapter 3.

As I followed Edward, Emmett, and Rose up the stairs, I realized that I always secretly wanted to try having sex with more people.

Well nows my chance. We all stop in the hallway and Emmett said "Wait..who's room are we going in?" And then out of nowhere I seemed to shout "ooooh I got a new memory foam mattress.. It's amazing, and does WONDERS for your sex life!"

Emmett started booming in laughter, and managed to say "So we've heard" and then he made the most smug smile he could ever possibly make.

I couldn't help but turn bright red and look at the floor... Edward piped up and said "Changing the subje-"

Rose then bursted out laughing and we all turned to see what she was laughing at... Turns out one of my bra's were hanging from the door handle, so I quickly pounced forward and snatched it, then I ran and threw it in my new wooden dresser.

(I really hate when Edward goes all shopping Vampire on me.....) Then I brought everyone in the room and showed them the bed.

Emmett right away ran and jumped on it making my blankets fly into the air and land straight onto my head.... Classic Emmett move...

So after I threw the sheets off of my head I noticed that Emmett was already undressed and on the bed, Rose was topless and walking over, and Edward had no pants on...

Aparently I'm going to be the last one in... so I take off my clothes and make my way over to the now vampire infested bed, I can't help but to start laughing at the fact that I'm about to sleep with 3 vampires.

I slide into the bed and Edward gets up... I ask him "what are you doing? Why are you leaving?"

He chuckled and said "Relax Bella love, I'm just turning on some music."

I relax a little and wait for the music to start. Of course he'd put something like Blah Blah Blah by Kesha.

I couldn't help but watch his magnificent nakid body walking back to me.

As he slid into the bed I watched at Emmett started kissing Rose's neck. So I guess were starting with our lovers first? Hm ok. So with that thought I started kissing Edward's neck, He immediatly moaned and took over.

We started getting into the whole group thing and really played around... Edward was eating me out And Emmett jumped in and started rubbing my body I let out a groan of pleasure and then out of nowhere Rose started french kissing me It was like I was the only one they were trying to please.

And it was working, Then everything HAD to switch up, it's not TRUELY pleasing unless I get to do something too.

So I rolled Emmett over and started giving him a hand job, Then I started kissing edward while Rose took her turn giving Edward a blowjob. Then again it switched, I was sure that all of us were nearing our peak. So I went all in, I mounted Emmett, Edward was in behind me playing around with my ass before he actually slid in. Rose was being eaten from Emmett. Rose gave a shreak of pleasure as she was hitting her peak.

Edward was really close to letting off inside of me, and so was Emmett. I was about 30 seconds away from my peak.

Edward came inside of me and I could feel his cum dripping out of me. Emmett shortly after that did the same thing. Rose started howling and shreaking in pleasure again. While I let out the loudest scream of pleasure out of them all.

We were so caught up in our fun that noone noticed the werewolf standing in the bedroom doorway... "Jacob!" We all yelled at once.

"Hah forget to invite me to your party?" Then he threw his head back in laughter.

I chuckled and then Emmett looked at me, my face went serious again. Then out of nowhere he asked "Can I join in?" I instantly widened my eyes thinking about that sexy body of his on top of me.. "YES!" I blurted intsantly while the 3 slightly annoyed vampires stared back at me.

I turned red in the cheeks and said "What, I want more people in here!" Then I laughed to myself, shocked when I heard 4 other laughs with my own.

Next thing I knew the 3 vamps and I were watching Jacob do a strip tease.

If that wasn't a turn on, nothing is.

He started with his shirt, Bulging muscles revealed I giggled like a little schoolgirl at his abs and worked my eyes down to his now lowering pants.

Our jaws dropped when we noticed what a big package he was hiding from us. I instantly needed him in the bed. But he slowed down even more and took off his socks and shoes.

Then reached for his boxers. I had no idea that werewolves wore boxers? Oh well.

As long as I can get in them, I'm fine. I then noticed there was a new song playing and just as the lyrics were saying "It's gettin hot in here, so take off all your clothes." Jacob was sliding his boxers off.

I jumped off the bed the second I saw his member and draged him into the bed.

Edward then said "You guys are horrible, let him get in the bed before you think like that" I was so glad he couldn't read my thoughts or I would be in deep trouble.


	4. The end For now

Chapter 4.

Everyone at this moment was reaching for Jacobs extremely hot body, Even though the vamps hate werewolves they seem to be making an exception.

I beat the others to Jacobs body so I get to go first. I got him into the center of the bed an instantly the others started playing with themselves. I mean really guys. Horny much?!

I started kissing his neck and worked my way down to his bulging member. The second I got there, I started kissing the tip lightly an dpositioning my mouth around it.

While I was bobing my head around his member, I could feel someone's finger in me. I opened my eyes to see that it was in fact Jacob.

I then slid my mouth off his member and shuffled up so it was right near my opening.

I then slowly moved down sending shivers down everyones back. He then flipped us over and positioned us for doggy style. Saw that coming... and he began thrusting. I had to admit that doggie was not my style, but when your with Jacob, Who cares?

I then looked around and saw as the others began playing with eachother this time. Getting impatient. I then thought I'd bring someone else into my fun so I grabbed Rose and pulled her under me while I was still recieving Doggie.

And I started twirling my fingers in her hair and pulling, Making her screech. But the look on her face said "pull harder, HURT ME!" So I gave it another yank as I went down and kissed her open mouth.

Noticing that Jacob was getting faster and harder the more I did with Rose. So I went all in. I started fingering Rose, I kissed her body, I did anything to make him faster. Then I realised that I left Edward and Emmett by themselves.

I looked over and saw Edward giving Emmett anel. I laughed turned red and got back to making Jacob go faster.

I though I'd bring someone else in now so I let Rose crawl out, And I pulled Emmett in. Edward was still horny so he started eating Rose.

Emmett then started cupping me and fooling around, anything to get all of his sexual needs out. I embraced him in a full deep kiss. Then I noticed Jacob had stopped, and he was now beside me twirling my hair.

And he started whispering in my ear "You know, if I have to join in on vamp sex just to get to you, I will. Bella I love you." I trembled because his words made me get goosebumps. And I broke off from Emmett long enough for me to whisper " I love you too, And if you like kinky sex feel free to swing by." Edward then made a face at Jacob.

Telling me that Jacob was thinking about things Edward didn't like. A huge smile spread across Jacobs face as he continued with the thoughts in his head.

Edward stopped what he was doing and said " I think it's time for you to go DOG!" Emmett me and Rose then sat up and looked at the two angry creatures.

Jacob snapped at Edward " I'll leave when I'm ready BLOODSUCKER!" and then he gave me a long hard kiss and got up off my bed. I cringed and reached out for Jacob. "Don't leave!" He turned back and whispered "I'm sorry Bells, but I have to go."

He finished putting on all of his clothes and just as he was heading out the door, he turned back to me and winked.

I waved good-bye and sat there, cross legged, and pouted.

Edward turned to face me and asked "Whats wrong love? Was it what I said?" I looked him in the eyes.

I didn't really want to tell him why so I just said "No Edward it's not your fault... I'm just tired and I need a break." He nodded, Emmett and Rose got up and got dressed.

All I saw were blurs as they ran around the room grabbing their clothing. I got up and put some sweats and a t-shirt on. Then I went back to my bed, stripped the sheets and pillow cases off of it and walked downstairs with it.

I decided I'd wash them now because I wanted to lie down, And I prefer not to lay down in sex. I walked past a mirror on the way to the laundry room. My hair was awful. Crazy. Dirty. Like...Like... Crazy dirty sex hair.

I laughed and continued to walk to the laundry room. I threw my stuff into the washer, put the soap in and turned it on. Then I walked to the bathroom to fix my hair.

I turned on the shower water, slid my clothes off, and hopped in. After I shampoo'd my hair I conditioned, While I was staring at the curtain I noticed it move, Edward was in the shower with me.

I turned to face his nakid body. And he said "I'm sorry I upset you Bella. I didn't mean to hurt you."

I look up at him and said "You didn't hurt me, you didn't upset me either. I just, lost my urges."

"Oh?"

"I wasn't in the mood for sex anymore. Weren't you getting ti- oh wait... nevermind."

"Look, I understand. You didn't want to have sex anymore. I get it."

"ok"

And then we hugged for a brief moment, I looked at him and asked "Wait... Am I going to get PREGNANT?!"

He laughed and whispered "No bella. You won't"

"But you said humans can have babies with vampires?"

"They can, but in this case, it wasn't really sperm."

"So your telling me that when it means nothing (play sex) it's not real sperm?!"

"thats right Bella."

So later that night I learned a very large amount of information.

1) Vampires can't get me pregnant unless it's love filled (which I STILL don't get)

2) Emmett thrusts really hard and fast

3) Rose looks really blond when she's getting thrust into

4) Jasper and Alice would have made a GREAT thing to add to this.

All in all I had alot of fun. I hope it happenes again sometime.

Note from author: That's the end of the story! I hope you enjoyed it!! new stories WILL BE COMING!!

If you have ANY suggestions, feel free to message me!!


End file.
